Vivixen Army
Overview The Vivixen Army, or its official name, The Defense Force of the United Countries of Ubbilious, is an ancient army who's main goal has always been to be to protect Moobish life. Evolved from Nëon's army from pre-206k YA, the Vivizen Army actually represents both Nëon, Capryka, and the Crystíne Islands. Asrÿkas has its own army. It also does not only contain Vivixen, though it is 90% comprised of them, due to their genetic elite prowess, strength, and consistent klíss ability. Daruung and Duneesh each have a good population within the Army, with a few others sprinkled in. The Vivixen Army is also largely comprised of women. Their requirements were significantly lowered and from 306,800-306,802 to allow more Daruung men and women to be able to enroll for the Moobish Daanshi War. There are 7 branches, Foot, Horseback, Pegasus, Field Support, Artillery, Airforce, and Spaceforce. , Vivixen Army Alector Commander ]]Daruung men were historically very rare in the Army, considered weak. Their only numbers were in the Spaceforce, which is more of an off shoot and not often combat heavy, Airforce, and sporadically in Field Support and Artillery. As an initiation, before one is an official Vivixen Army Soldier and passing their training, they must pass two extra ordeals. One is to be able to hear the World's Funniest Joke and suppress laughter, and the other is to complete the Capryka City Run. In the Capryka City Run, that trainee squadron will all run the perimeter of Capryka City in under 12 hours. It is also a race and competition, with getting in the top 5 out of a ~50 person trainee squad being a large bragging point. In their trainee squad, Alexenástrazsa Eskándonett won with a time of 5:46:12, the fastest ever, and Ríjavenja Osoboreik got second in the squad with a time of 5:49:22, the fourth fastest time ever. Ekêno Saurigäidanilari made history when he had the fastest ever time for a Daruung male in the Capryka City Run, and also came in fourth overall with a time of 5:56:39. He was also the first Daruung male to ever qualify to be in the Foot branch. Census Pre War- 306,798 Census This was about average for the Army, with most soldiers being Vivixen women, with a number of Daruung women klíss specialists. War Preparation- 306,801 Census The number grew significantly to protect Ubbilious and Eladaan from the threat of the Daanshi. Over a million of all races from ages 18-150 enlisted, including a large surge of Daruungs, and the requirements were slashed to be much easier. New recruits were prepared to lay down their lives, and many unfortunately did. Post War- 306,802 Census The war took the lives of a significant numbers of soldiers, leading drastic measures being taken for it to end. Afterward the war, many, including most Daruungs retired. Current- 306,814 Census Current census, Post Moobish Daanshi War, which deflated the numbers significantly overall, and Post Daruung Earth Police which recruited most Daruungs with Army experience, dwindled the Daruung numbers almost completely. Category:Organization